Dreamkeeper (TrueArenaOneOneOne)/Dream Access Worlds
This article is based on all of the Dream Access motifs accessible when another character sleeps on an unprimed Dream Pad bed. Feel free to help me fill in blanks with your own guesses! Feel free to add your own customs into the mix as well. Official DC Comics * Batman: Batcave * Wonder Woman: Themyscira * Cyborg: Justice League Watchtower * Joker: Joker's Asylum * Harley Quinn: Jokerland * Superman: Fortress of Solitude * Aquaman: Atlantis * Bane: Arkham Asylum * Green Arrow: Arrowcave * Supergirl: Metropolis The LEGO Movie * Wyldstyle: Bricksburg At Night * Emmet: Bricksburg Cinstruction Site * Benny: Asteroid * Bad Cop: Octan Tower * Unikitty: Cloud Cuckoo Land The Lord of the Rings * Gandalf: Hobbiton * Gollum: Mordor * Gimli: Mines of Moria * Legolas: Minas Tirith LEGO Ninjago * Zane: New Ninjago City * Jay: Ed and Edna's Junkyard * Nya: Four Weapons Blacksmith Shop * Cole: Destiny's Bounty * Kai: The Fire Temple * Sensei Wu: Monastery of Spinjitzu * Lloyd: The Tournament of Elements Back to the Future * Marty McFly: Hill Valley 1985 * Doc Brown: Hill Valley 1885 The Simpsons * Homer: The Land of Chocolate * Bart: The Simpsons' House * Krusty: Krustyland Portal 2 * Chell: Aperture Science Doctor Who * The Doctor: TARDIS Interior * Cyberman: Telos Ghostbusters * Peter Venkman: Firehouse HQ * Stay Puft: Dana's Apartment * Slimer: Sedgewick Hotel * Abby Yates: Connection Dimension Midway Arcade * Gamer Kid: Arcade World Scooby-Doo! * Scooby-Doo: Scary Big Top * Shaggy: Haunted House Jurassic World * Owen Grady: Raptor Enclosure * ACU Trooper: Jurassic World Shopping District LEGO Legends of Chima * Laval: Lion Temple * Cragger: Croc Swamp * Eris: Phoenix Temple The Wizard of Oz * Wicked Witch: Witch's Castle Adventure Time * Finn: Land of Ooo * Jake: Tree Fort * Lumpy Space Princess: Lumpy Space * Marceline: Nightosphere Mission: Impossible * Ethan Hunt: IMF Headquarters Harry Potter * Harry Potter: Weasleys' Burrow * Lord Voldemort: Little Hangleton Cemetery * Hermione Granger: Hogwarts Hall The A-Team * B.A. Baracus: B.A.'s Garage Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Newt Scamander: Newt's Briefcase * Tina Goldstein: Tina's Apartment Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic: Green Hill Zone Gremlins * Gizmo: Clamp Tower * Stripe: Kingston Falls E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial * E.T.: E.T.'s Spaceship The LEGO Batman Movie * Robin: Batcave * Batgirl: Gotham City (TLBM) * Excalibur Batman / LEGO Batman: Phantom Zone Knight Rider * Michael Knight: Knight Estate The Goonies * Sloth: Fratelli's Hideout LEGO City: Undercover * Chase McCain: LEGO City Police Department Teen Titans GO! * Beast Boy: NOT FILL UNTIL: September 12 * Raven: NOT FILL UNTIL: September 12 * Starfire: NOT FILL UNTIL: September 12 * Robin (TTG): NOT FILL UNTIL: September 12 * Cyborg (TTG): NOT FILL UNTIL: September 12 The Powerpuff Girls * Blossom: Prof. Utonium's House * Bubbles: Rainbow Land * Buttercup: Pokey Oaks Elementary Beetlejuice * Betelguese: Maitland Town Model LEGO Dimensions * Lord Vortech: Foundation Prime Customs by TrueArenaOneOneOne AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * AnthonyM: M-Crew Command Base (U23) * Antoni Emma: M-Crew Command Base (U25) * Kid Color: Whitemoon Nightclub * Sunstorm: Skyborn Studio * Strongarm: Mt. Earthclad Summit * Techo: East Sketchima Scrap Island * Blurri: Stratosville * Shadus: Umbra Village * Twillo: Antimatter Isle * Waitress Penny: Penciltown Diner Choose Your Fighter! * Zarrus: Emeraldinia Floating Islands * Cybern: Cibna Village * Hekama: Dragon Temple * Crystallon: Crystal Moon * Dreamkeeper: Dreamkeeper's Mind * Miss Techna: Techna Factory * Zakonu: Maktron City * Hartschia: Hartschia Labs * Lady Elementia: Sanctum of Sunlight * Pyre: Pyre's House * Aqua: Elementia Beach * Nuage: Cloud Town Library * Terra: Earth Town Wrestling Ring * Elettrico: Elettrico's Mountain House * Na'tur: Na'tur's Garden * Glacies: Ice Town Skating Rink * Poi'xa: Poi'xa's Treehouse * Novae: Novae's Observatory inFAMOUS * Cole MacGrath: New Marais, USA * Delsin Rowe: Seattle, Washington, USA Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot: N. Sanity Beach Metroid Prime Trilogy * Samus Aran: Tallon IV Overworld Splatoon * Inkling Boy: Inkopolis Plaza * Inkling Girl: Octo Valley ARMS * Spring Man: Spring Stadium * Ribbon Girl: Ribbon Ring * Master Mummy: The Mausoleum * Ninjara: Ninja College * Mechanica: The Scrapyard * Min Min: Ramen Bowl * Helix: DNA Lab * Kid Cobra: Snake Park * Byte and Barq: Buster Beach * Twintelle: Cinema Deux * Max Brass: Sky Arena Banjo-Kazooie * Banjo and Kazooie: Spiral Mountain * Gruntilda: TBA Customs by DestinyIntwined Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * Phoenix Wright: Court Room * Maya Fey: Wright Anything Agency Undertale * Frisk: The Ruins * Sans: Snowdin * Papyrus: Sans and Papyrus' Home Neverending Story * Bastion: Fantasia The Internet: The Game * Saladweaver: Salas * Diman: Artrop Shovel Knight * Plague Knight: Potionarium Kingdom Hearts * Sora: Destiny Islands Youtubers * CuteFuzzyWeasel: CuteFuzzyWeasel's Basement Super Smash Bros * R.O.B.: Wrecking Crew Stage LEGO Dimensions * X-PO: Vorton Polar Express * The Boy: Polar Express Mystery Skulls * Lewis: The Mansion SilvaGunner * SilvaGunner: SilvaGunner's Room * Grand Dad: The Voice's City Wintergatan * Martin Molin: Martin's Balcony Homestuck * John Egbert: John's House Psychonauts * Razputin: Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Venture * Robert Jacob: Robert's Castle * Pipipi: Mine * Dlab: Dlab Tribe * Dead Slender: Wyve Venture Halloween *Armored Robert: Robert's Abode Venture Missions * Terrence: Castlerex *Albert Modnik: Modnik Laboratory Jonah's Missions * Jonah: The Stronghold Biomecha * All Helmet of Power Characters: Sanctuary * All Chronicles of Metri City Characters: Metri City Crash Potatoes * Doctor Kurt: Insanity Isle * Nik: Nik's House * Crash Potatoes: Crash Potatoes Isle WWIII * Bill: Bill's Home * Anthony Took: Ajim Bar * Chuks: Phang Nga Bay * Sensei Benjamin: Djerba Desert * Lady Catherine: Orbitron Dungeon * Rebel Captain: Freighter Ship * Douglas Artur: Orbitron * C: Shop Tank Upland * Dillon Guidesworth: City of Light * Urist the Demolition Man: Urist's House * Andre Arms Dealer: Andre's House * Nort the Gremlin Blacksmith: Nort's House Abomination Defense * Peter Pan: Pan Van * Sniper: Urbia Country Club Customs by Skylanderlord3 The Hunger Games * Katniss Everdeen: The Games Disney * Mickey Mouse: The Clubhouse Customs by Tonipelimies Super Mario * Mario: Mushroom Kingdom The Legend of Zelda * Link: Hyrule Castle Mega Man * Mega Man: Mega City Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot: N. Sanity Beach Earthworm Jim * Earthworm Jim: New Junk City Midway Arcade * Pac-Man: Namco Museum * Scorpion: Mortal Kombat World * Sub-Zero: Mortal Kombat World Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower: Tails' Lab * Knuckles the Echidna: Emerald Altar * Amy Rose: Carnival Night Zone * Shadow the Hedgehog: Lava Reef Zone * Metal Sonic: Death Egg Zone Indiana Jones * Indiana Jones: Barnett College Customs by iNinjago LEGO Dimensions * Lord Vortech: Foundation Prime The LEGO Ninjago Movie Nexo Knights Steven Universe The Angry Birds Movie * Red: Anger Management Class Cuphead * Cuphead/Mugman: The Devil’s Casino NinjaNO! Minecraft * Enderman: The End Minecraft: Story Mode Gravity Falls * Bill Cipher: Fearimid Star Vs. the Forces of Evil Teen Titans Go! to the Movies Overwatch Stranger Things A Series of Unfortunate Events Labyrinth Customs by WC Sunamaru Steven Universe *Steven: Dogcopter's Island *Pearl: The Ocean *Amethyst: TBA *Garnet: TBA *Peridot: Steven's Bathroom *Lapis Lazuli: Lapis's Tower The LEGO Ninjago Movie *Lloyd (The LEGO Ninjago Movie): TBA *Lord Garmadon (The LEGO Ninjago Movie): TBA Spongebob Squarepants *Spongebob: Krabby Patty Land *Patrck Star: Rocking Seahorse Void *Squidward: Royal Theatre *Mr. Krabs: Ship in a Storm *Plankton: Ruined Bikini Bottom Broadway the Skeleton *Broadway: 1920s New York Customs by Trailblazer101 The LEGO Blazer Movie * Trail Blazer: The Trail House * Morph: Morph Zone * Blizzard: Cold Factory * Pixel Fox: Pixel X Raven: The Wedding * Skylander Lord III: Skylands * Shade Narwhalton: Atlantis * Miles "Marty" McCoy: Metal Factory * Peace King: Peace Kingdom * The Fun Streamer: The Fun Land Amusement Park * Kid Crafter: Imagination Space * Mariposa Lassa: The Mind * Xsizter Erson: X-Studios * Green Ninja: Green Ninja's Master Suite * AD: The Underworld * Jimbo: Wikia Ban Room * Lord Blox: Blox Tower * Trigger: Triggered Hall * AnthonyM (Blazer Movie): Starry Outpost On The Trail * Trail 101: Futuristic Brickopolis LEGO Dimensions Wikia: The Story of the Staff * Tyro: Tyro Nation H.Q. By MegaFandroidFan9001/DTCG The LEGO DTCG Movie * Damien and Custombot: Custom Showroom * The Darkness: TBA Game & Watch * Mr. Game & Watch: Fire The Amazing World of Gumball * Gumball, Anais & Darwin: Bedroom * Carrie: ??? * Bobert: TBA * Nicole: Beach * TAS: TBA BFDI * Leafy: Evil Forest * Ice Cube: The World's Largest Oven * Flower: Tiny Loser Chamber * Dora, Book & Evil Leafy: Locker of Losers * David: DavidLand * 4: EDIT asdfmovie * I Like Trains Kid: Train LEGO Dimensions * Lord Vortech: Foundation Prime * The Tri: Octan Tower (Flipped) Sonic The Hedgehog * Tails: Factory * Classic Sonic: Green Hill Zone * Shadow: Chaos City Midway Arcade * George: Rampage City * Defender: DEFENDER Mountains Space ( im still a WIP) Category:Customs by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:Trigger Award Winners Category:Choose Your Fighter! Category:Miscellaneous